I'm Glad I Met You
by Kimikashi1161
Summary: Shikamaru x OC...i'm not hot for him myself, but i know other are! :D you are Rima, a senior in high school who heard there was a new young teacher transferring... for you, Rima/Carolynn! :D


The Perfect Kind of High School Chapter 1

Rima x Shika

Rima shuffled down the nearly empty hallway, excited to meet her new English teacher; her favorite subject, so of course, who doesn't want a nice teacher to top it off?

She was quite early, so she didn't make it seem like she was in any rush; she stopped by her locker, got a drink of water, went to the bathroom… she eventually reached the room once other people started to walk down the hallway as well.

Mr. Nara was shuffling papers on his brand new desk, ready to start the day. He noticed the first student enter the classroom.

"Welcome," he invited. "What's your name?"

The long silvery-blue haired girl responded. "Rima Hinahara," she said, her brown bangs brushing over her eyes.

"Well, I'm glad to have you in my class, Ms. Hinahara." Mr. Nara continued to stack things as orderly as possible. Rima noticed he may look like he's doing things neatly, but he's actually a really unorderly guy. She walked over and started to help put papers in the right place.

"You don't have to," Mr. Nara said.

"It's no problem," Rima replied. They both continued to chat and organize until other students started to enter the room.

"I'll just tell you in advance, Ms. Rima," Rima looked towards her sensei. "It's my first year, I'm only 21. I'm only three years between you guys, so don't take my age to your advantage… please?"

Rima giggled. "Of course, Mr. Nara." She smiled timidly. Mr. Nara smiled back.

"When we're not in class, you can call me Shikamaru, if you want," he added. Rima's face flushed. "O…okay…"

Once class was out, Shikamaru called Rima over as she was gathering her things to leave school.

"Hey, wanna catch a movie with me? I have an extra ticket, but all my other friends are busy.

"Sure," Rima said, excited at the fact of hanging out with Shikamaru. Her cheeks flushed slightly.

"Meet me at the theater at 7, k?" he confirmed.

"Yes, okay!" Rima shuffled out of the classroom. As she opened her locker and placed certain books in and took a few out, she giggled. 'He is so cool,' she thought.

As Rima walked along the warm colored sidewalk, the fall breeze blew through her hair, brushing it along her shins. She started walking in a pattern; it was always interesting to turn everyday things into a game.

After returning home, brushing through her hair a few times, changing into a flowy yellow dress, and eating a few chips, she grabbed her handbag, put on her flats, and headed towards the theater. It was about 6 pm… she should get there a little early, but that was okay. Better than getting late.

When she arrived – around 6:45 – Shikamaru was already there as well. Since the movie didn't start til 7:30, they decided to talk for a minute or two.

"So, what do you enjoy doing?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well, I usually avoid my parents, who try and get me to act like a princess and do things like take fancy golf and piano lessons, and hire me maids and butlers… I guess I like to write novels…?"

"Cool!" Shikamaru said. "I like to lay down and watch the clouds. I'm not very good at other things, so they're usually a drag…"

Rima giggled. "So, Shikamaru…"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna grab something small from that frozen yogurt shop down the street so we're not as hungry during the movie?"

"Sure! That sounds great," he replied. The two walked simultaneously down to the store called 'Orange Leaf' and each received a small portion. Shikamaru got vanilla, but Rima got mint. They both talked and talked some more while they delightfully partook.

"We should head back down to the theatre now," Shikamaru said as Rima took the last bite of her frozen yogurt. She nodded in agreement.

The two walked back down the street to the theater.

"Hey Shikamaru?"

"What is it, Rima?"

"What are we watching, anyway?"

"Oh…you'll see."

"…okay…."

They each got a soda and walked into the room where movie was playing. They sat down in the middle of the theater.

As the movie started, Rima realized almost instantly what was playing.

"…The Notebook?" she asked. She then realized that he didn't 'have and extra ticket.'

She snuggled up to his arm, blushing profusely. "Arigatou," she whispered. Shikamaru looked down at her and smiled.

"You're welcome." He kissed the top of her head.

It had been a few weeks since they had been going out. Everything was going smoothly. One late night, Shikamaru was taking Rima home after dinner.

When they passed her house, Shikamaru popped the question. "Wanna stay over?" he asked.

Rima blushed while she answered. "S-sure…" she said. She was excited for what he might have in store.

They reached his house. It was small, but livable. It smelled like vanilla in every room.

Rima sat down on the couch while Shikamaru headed to his room to take off his coat and drop off his wallet and keys. She didn't hear him come in the room.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"F-for wha-" he collided lips. Rima hesitated, but accepted. She moved with his rhythm.

When they broke, Rima paused. "A-are you sure this is okay?" she mumbled. "I'm only 17…"

"Please…?" Shikamaru begged. Rima gave a soft giggle.

"Go for it."

She lay on her back on the couch. He crawled on top of her and kissed her again. He started at her lips, then slowly worked his way down.

When her shirt got in the way, he slowly slid it over her head. She turned pink, but went along with his moves.

He continued his trail of kisses, this time removing her bra, which was in the way. He worked down, all the way to the belly button. He stopped kissing there.

Rima wanted fun too. She slipped his shirt off of his head. "Getting picky, eh?" he snickered.

Rima blushed. "S-shut up," she muttered shyly.

Shikamaru nibbled on her right tit. She gasped and panted happily.

He moved to the left. When he was done there, he worked his way downward again. He removed her skirt, then her undergarments.

She muttered his name as she sucked on two of his fingers. He inserted one into her back side.

She screamed joyfully, panting. As his finger moved in and out inside of her, she felt a very tingly sensation. All she could think was, If she was going to lose her virginity to anyone, it would be him.

He hit the soft spot, making her yelp. He grinned, and stuck in another finger.

She moved her naked body along with his beats, rhythms, sounds. It felt so good.

He retreated his fingers. He got up off the couch and slowly removed his pants.

He motioned for her to get up. She did so.

"Lean over," he said, pointing at the arm of the couch. She leaned the front of her body over the arm, and grabbed one of the small pillows to hold onto.

She felt his presence over her as he stuck his long hard length into her. She screamed his name over and over, enjoying the ride. He moved back and forth, back and forth, back and forth.

Things were getting very hot. He removed himself, and dragged her by the arm to his bedroom. He threw Rima onto his bed, leaving her vulnerable.

He climbed on top of her again, rubbing his throbbing erection. He slowly placed it into her front.

She squealed delightfully as he left marks on her neck. They made out passionately while rocking backwards, then forwards.

It felt so good, Rima couldn't take it anymore. She released, along with Shikamaru. He exited her, rolling to her side.

She snuggled up to his naked body, grabbing his arm and kissing his cheek. "I love you," she muttered.

"Love you, too," he replied.

**1 year later**

It was only a week after she graduated, but she was already married. Rima hugged and kissed Shikamaru on the limousine-ride back home.

"We should hurry and get back to Harume," she cooed, talking about the three-month old brown-haired female. "She must be so lonely."

"I miss her already, too," Shikamaru replied. They snuggled the whole way home.

Three years later, their status remained almost the same. They moved into Shikamaru's house, and Harume was already three years old. They also had two twin boys, Ryo and Ryuu, both a year old. Ryo had black hair but golden eyes like his sister, and Ryuu had ice blue hair and gray eyes.

Rima cut her hair shorter, a little past her shoulders. Shikamaru wears his hair down.

The two plan to live together, forever. And maybe have another child or two.


End file.
